Nikki
by HamanoAiko
Summary: 15 years ago, Max left. No explanation. Now, she has a husband and three children. Max and her daughter, *Fang's daughter*, set out to find Fang. FAX in later chapters, OCxOC, Niggy? T for language for now... I suck at summaries... R&R! TWT
1. Chappie 1!: TV, Blogs, and Tears

Max POV (15 years later... the flock is disbanded)

I sat on my bed, watching TV, when my youngest, Lissa, came up to me.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I want to ask you a question."

"Okay." I told her and pulled her onto my lap.

"How come Nikki's hair is black, and my hair is blonde, like yours and Daddy's?" I looked at her, shocked.

"Um... you see...."

"Mom had another husband before 'Craig'. He is my dad." I heard Nikki say, and turn the corner.

"Oh. Okay." She ran out.

"Mom, what was his name?" Nikki asked me.

"His name was Fang. But he probably goes by Nick now."

"And he doesn't know I exist."

"Nope." I said. "Unless Angel, Mom, or Ella have told him. Which I doubt."

"Oh. Well, do you think I could look for him?"

"I don't know... let me check something." I walked over to the computer next to my bed and sat down. "He used to have a blog." I told her.

"No one has blogs anymore, Mom." Nikki said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well I was born in the dinosaur ages. Get over it." I opened the computer, and typed in our old address. I was silently hoping...

"Hm. Looks like someone does." Nikki said. My eyes flew open.

Welcome to Fang's Blog.  
Today's date: Already Too Late!  
You are visitor number: 10,342,245

Yo. So I've been trying to update this as much as possible with new stuff from the  
flock. I talked to Gazzy yesterday. He's been working with the US military to create  
weapons and bombs. Scary. As anyone who reads this blog knows, IggyxxXxxElla is  
running strong. I heard about a week ago that she's expecting. Cool for them.  
Nudge has been working with the Apple Corp., developing new computers, trying to  
beat Windows. And she even has her own clothing line. Angel has been working as  
a Marine Biologist since... forever...

And still no word from Max. I'm kinda glad. That way she can't yell at me to get off  
my lazy blogging ass and get a real job other than what I've got. Just kidding.

FLY ON!

Fang

I leaned back in my chair. Nikki just looked at me.

"Oh, c'mon Mom... get in touch with him! Or I will." My eyes widened, and I sighed.

"Fine. But... I'm not mentioning you quite yet." She rolled her dark eyes and walked to the door. Then she stopped.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you guys get a divorce in the first place?"

"There were some complications."

"And... If you're 29, and I'm 13, that means... you were... 16... You weren't married, we're you?" There was a very, very long silence. We held each other's eyes. Then I looked down, and felt a tear run down my face. I shook my head.

"That's why I'm not with him right now. It was an accident. And it turned into the wonderful miracle you are. I know I was too young, but I don't regret you." I told her. She walked up to me and hugged me.

"That's why you won't tell him yet?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"'Love you too, hun." I told her, and wiped the tears from my eyes. This time she left the room, and I sighed, looking at the computer screen. And then I typed.

Fang-

Yo. I was looking up some old things, and I decided to look you up. You're lucky you still have a blog.  
I wanted to tell you about how I am now. I am happily married (i know, kinda scary), and have two beautiful daughters, Lissa and Nikki, and one son, Ari.  
I am working on one final book to the saga, and I might have it published. I don't know yet.  
I would like to talk, face to face. Where are you now?  
(BTW: Just so you know I'm not one of your fangirls posing as Max, I'll tell you the one thing that only we (me&you) know. **********.) (Note to reader, from Max: like I'm going to say what it is.)

-Max

A/N time!

So, I practically have half the story written already, and I'm waiting to see if you guys like it. So, R&R!!!

Also, I realize I named Max's youngest child Lissa, and that is the name of the Red Haired Wonder. (if you didn't, remember that!) I think I'm going to put it in the story just to tick off Max. Maybe.

I officially name this review button on this story Fred. Don't ask. That name is just awesome. So, make Fred happy and poke his belly! **TICKLETICKLE** (Just make sure you don't touch him in his... special spot.)


	2. Chappie 2!: You have mail!

Chapter 2

__________________________________________________________________________________

I clicked send and sat back in my chair once more. He must've been checking his mail when I sent it, because about three minutes later, I heard, "You have mail!"

The subject said 'Yo'. I rolled my eyes and opened it.

Max-

Yo. Okay, so I'm not one to say this often, (or anytime, for that matter) but, OMFG.

Nice name for your son. If he were with us, he would be proud of his sister.

I think you should publish the book. And include why you left... (okay, if that sounded mean, it wasn't intended that way...)

I'm in Chicago for a while, but I'm living in Miami. On Vacation.

(wow.... that was kind of awkward to read...)

-Fang

__________________________________________________________________________________

"NIkki!?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. She walked into the room. I pointed to the computer. She read it quickly.

"Mom.... we kinda live in Chicago."

"I kinda know that." I told her, doing the 'rainbow-over-the-heart' sign.

"Well, ask to meet him at one of the WiFi hotspots, like Macee's shop." I shrugged my shoulders.

Fang-

Huh. Weird. I live in Chicago. Weird.

It didn't sound mean.

Can you meet me at Macee's Coffee Shop? Anytime is fine... after 3.

(YOU THINK IT WASN'T AKWARD FOR ME TO WRITE!?!?!? And I have a daughter reading over my shoulder, so no more bringing that up...)

-Max

__________________________________________________________________________________

"What did you write?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Mhm."

Max-

Coolio. Yep, about 3:15? And, tell your daughter about me.

-Fang


	3. Chappie 3!: Ohai & Bye Bye Fone

(i hate writing these((so that way you can get to the story)), but love your reviews!)

**Missing J and A and Godamnsnappy: THANKS!  
Kelsey Goode: (1st) lol.... SHHHHHH!  
Little Miss Poe: ily, too, sisity! (srry for the rant-like-thingy... we know each other)  
gypsyprincess94: Just wait.**  
**Random5185: Heeeheee... No, but you can and I'll get the chaps up quicker! :p  
Micchi: I guess he kinda thought they were okay...... I never really thought of that.**

**Chapter 3: Ohai & Bye Bye Fone...  
**

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

Fang POV

I sat inside the little shop with my laptop, reconfiguring the internet settings. I sighed and walked up to the counter.

"Can I get an Iced Mocha with extra cream and chocolate?" I asked.

"Coming up." the girl said, and called out to a guy, who filled my order.

"Here you go." he said, and handed it to me. I walked back to my table, but slowed because of the conversation the lady who was standing behind me was having with the cashier.

"Hey, Becca! Is your mom here?" asked the lady. She was wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans, and looked about 30.

"I don't know... but my name's not Becca. I don't call you 'Imum'."

"Shut up.... But can you get me the usual?"

"Sure thing, Maxie."

"Respect your elders, young lady."

"Whatev.... The usual!" she called to the other guy.

"Hey! I don't know if Mom's here..."

"That's okay... I'm meeting someone." I figured that was enough a give away as any, and walked up behind her.

"Yo." She spun around, and her face lit up.

"F-...."

"Fang...." I told her.

"Fang! Oh my god!" Max said. I rolled my eyes.

"Get you're coffee and come over here." I told her, and walked over to where my laptop was.

Max POV

"I can't believe this!" I said as I walked up to where he was sitting... And damn... was he looking good. He was still wearing black, and looked almost the same in the face. His black hair was at shoulder length.

"I can. So, what has Max been up to all these years?"

"She's been rasing three kids... trust me, one is hard enough... but nooo... How's Fang? You look like you've lost you're quiet side."

"Oh, it's still there... I'm just more outspoken."

"And I see we're still wearing black..." I said. He laughed.

"And I see we're still the same old Max." He said, and I smiled. "What exactly could you not tell me through email?"

"Can we... go for a walk?" I said at the same time as my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you!?" Craig yelled at me. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"I'm with a friend." I responded, calm.

"Yeah, well, I need you home. Now."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, dammit! Who are you with, anyway!?"

"A friend."

"And that is?"

"You wanna know the truth? I'm with an old boyfriend. From way before I knew you. I was 16."

"WHAT!?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm. With. An. Old. Boyfriend." I said, starting to get pissed off. In the background I heard Nikki say, "She's with my dad." I felt the blood leave my face, and Fang's eyebrows furrowed. I sighed. "Bye, Craig." I hung up. "Let's go on that walk now, shall we? I have a cell phone to throw out in the Michigan."

**Heehee!**

**YAY! BYE BYE CELLPHONE!  
(they get so annoying anyway...)  
**

**God, Craig is mean. I don't like mean people.**

**Don't be a mean person! Read and review!**

**Reviews are like Diet Coke. Diet Coke makes me crazy. Being crazy makes me want to write. Wanting to write gets the chapters up earlier!**

**Let's try.... I don't know... 18 reviews before the next chapter gets up. That's eight.  
**


	4. Chappie 4!: Hi, I'm kinda, um, your dad

**A/N: So. Freaking. Sorry. My life has been so busy the past.... while. I'm not going to tell you all my excuses, but, let me tell you, I have a lot. Especially when FANFICTION won't let me LOG IN to fruckin UPDATE in the 1ST PLACE! -sigh- Anyways.... So, I've got my excuses, but finally, FINALLY, after sending it to my friend so she could Beta Read it, is the next chapter of the story. -Thanks, LittleMissPoe!!!-  
**

Chapter 4

Fang POV

"Wow.... nice throw..." I muttered, as the cell phone flew out into the water. She smiled triumphantly. "So, again, why are we here?"

"I.... wanted to tell you why I left." she said. "You might want to sit down." she added. After we were both sitting, she sighed. "My oldest child, Nikki.... she doesn't know her dad. Up until today, she's thought I had been married once before Craig. I had been in two other relationships... and up until about three years ago, I couldn't tell which one was her dad. Even though I was about 80% sure anyways. She..... has jet black hair. She's quiet, has wings... unlike Lissa and Ari, and can make herself practically disappear by staying still." I was staring at the ground. "I'm... pretty sure...-"

"I'm her dad...." I muttered. She nodded. I looked up at her. Her eyes were red, and I saw a tear escape them.

"Um..." Max started, but I jumped in.

"Max, I'm going to be there for her." I told her, quietly. She smiled, and looked up at me. Then looked back at her feet.

"Thanks." she whispered. I nodded.

"C'mon. Let's get you home."

"I... uh... walked there."

"I'll drive you home."

We walked back to the coffee shop, and I opened the door for her to my car.

"Whoa.... nice..." she said approvingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, babe, you have Max's approval. Be happy." I said, patting the driver's side door.

"What kind is this?" she asked.

"A Ferrari Enzo. It has a V12 engi-"

"Sorry, but the only thing I understood in those sentences was a, Ferrari, it, has, and a." I smirked and climbed in. Oh, you just HAVE to love barely street legal cars.

"It goes fast." I told her.

"Oh."

"Put your seat belt on."

"Yeah." she said, staring at the hood. I smiled. And revved it up.

* * *

"That was scary..." Max muttered as she climbed out. I smiled.

"Um... can I see her?" I asked.

"Yeah.... she was the one reading over my shoulder earlier.... And, she already knew about you. And she guessed the other part. Before I even found you."

"Hm. Well, c'mon." I helped her out of the car and locked it up as we walked to the door. She unlocked it and peeked inside.

"Hey, Nikki?" she called in.

"She's in her room. Hi, Mommy." a little voice said. Max smiled and picked her up.

"This little brat is Lissa." she told me, smiling and kissing her daughter on the cheek. The little girl looked, amazingly, a little like Angel did when she was little. Blonde curls went down to her waist.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I replied, and followed Max into her house.

"Max!?" Craig called. "Is that you?"

"WHAT!? CAN I WALK IN THE FUCKING DOOR FIRST!?" she screamed. Then she took a deep breath.

"Fine." he snapped loud enough for us to hear. God. I would of yelled back, "NOPE!", but of course, I've known Max for a majority of her life.

"Nikki?" she called, stopping in front of a room.

"What!?" she called over blaring music. It sounded like T-Pain.

"Um... I have someone here who wants to meet you..." The music stopped. The door flung open. A tall, skinny yet well fed figure appeared. She, sure enough, had long, straight, jet black hair that reached her waist. She had rectangular framed glasses, and was wearing a jacket that was black and had little purple skulls on it, a black t shirt with 'I'm in CHICAGO bitch!' in a neon green, and gray skinny jeans. Her brown eyes widened as she realized who I was.

"You're...."

"I'm your dad." I said, and she smiled, and hugged me. I held her in my arms, and I felt tears run from her eyes.

"Max?"

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Who's that?"

"Nikki's dad." she said, daring him to say something with her eyes.

"Oh."

"That can't be all." she muttered.

"Ari wants you." he said, giving me a look over.

"Tell him to come here then." She said, clearly annoyed and pissed off.

He sighed and said, "O...k..." I rolled my eyes.

"He really is a kiss-ass, huh?" Max and Nikki fell over with laughter.

"I hate Craig." Nikki said.

"Nikki..." Max said, giving her a look.

"No. I hate him. He's an asshole."

"What did you just say?" Max asked, her eyebrows raised. I smirked, and gave Max a look back.

"Didn't you hear her? She said 'he's an asshole'."

"Not helping."

"Oh, c'mon. We were cussing by the time we were 10. Angel was cussing us out when she was 6. Seriously."

"Yeah, and think about how fucked up we are."

"Quit being so hypocritical." I said.

"You're annoying." Max muttered a few minutes later.

"And that's why you fell in love with me." I told her.

"No, I fell in love with you, because it was either that or, a, watch you flirt with that Brigid Dwyer, b, have major awkwardness between us, or c, have you try to kiss me all the time."

"Okay, I was not flirting with Brigid."

"She was sure flirting with you!" I laughed.

"And I didn't try to kiss you all the time. Maybe three times, at least a month apart, before you finally gave in."

"Yeah, and look where that brings us. Here." I shook my head, rolling my eyes. Then my iPhone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Nick?"

"Oh, hey, Michelle." I said, shifting ears and going into business mode.

"You have a meeting at six."

"I know." I said, in that, 'Mo-o-om' tone.

"Okay. Don't forget it. I'll call you at five to remind you."

"Yes 'mam." I said, and hung up.

"Who's Michelle?" Max asked with curiosity and wariness.

"My receptionist. Reminding me I have a meeting at six."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll email you. I have to get going."

"Kay." I walked to the living room and hugged Nikki.

"Do you have a email?" I asked her.

"Yep." She grabbed a pen and wrote it down. "Thanks." she said, having one word say a million speeches. I smiled at her, and hugged her again. Then I, reluctantly, left.

* * *

**I know, it's short. But I'll make it up to you.**

**Max: And how is that? You have faithful reviewers, you know.**

**Me: I know! I feel famous. Somehow.**

**Max: Don't let it get to your head.**

**Me: I won't. As long as you get me another Mountain Dew Game Fuel.**

**Max: -glare-**

**Me: Fine.**

**-If you haven't noticed, I've kidnapped Max. For the time being. Until she murders me. Because Mom won't get the air conditioner fixed.-**

**Max: CLAY! SHUT THE -beep- -beep- UP!**

**Clay-mybrother-: -whimperwhimper-**

**Me: It's okay puppy.**

**Let me mention he is my older brother. XD**

**Well, for now, and just for now,**

**- Cassi and Max... and... Clay?**

**(Quick addition: School starts on Wed-nes-day [today!] (8/12/09). So, updates might be like they were for a week. But I promise, once the next chap is BRed, it will be up.)**


	5. Chappie 5!: So Stupid

**Me: ..... *shudder* It's been... while.**

**Max: *wipes cobweb off shoulder* Ya think? Gosh. I've been cooped up here, all alone with no one except... him.**

**Clay: What's wrong with me?**

**Max: It's not you as much as it is your friends that you talk to over the computer.**

**Me: Amen.**

**Clay: *hmmph***

**Me: Anyway, since it's been forever, I decided to give this a shot. And this is your time to laugh at me, because I usually listen to music to set my mood, and I spent like a half-hour trying to find music... Haha! But, if it sucks... Sorry!! It's sorta short, too...**

**

* * *

  
**

**_[the actual] Chapter 5: So... Stupid..._**

**Max POV**

Flashback:

_I sighed, leaning my head against the wall. Fang was sitting on my bed, silent as ever._

_ "What happened last night..." I muttered, my eyes closed._

_ "Never happened. Yeah. I know." he said quietly, and I slowly looked over to him. He was glaring at the floor, his hands in fists._

_ We were silent for a few minutes, just thinking._

_ "You know, that wasn't what I was going to say." I murmured after a while, scooting closer to him. He looked up, raising an eyebrow._

_ "What __were__ you going to say?" Fang asked, and I felt my face heating up. Actually, that was what I was going to say, but if it was going to leave us like this, then..._

_ "What happened last night was... awesome." I whispered, climbing onto his lap. He smiled softly and rolled his eyes._

_ "Whatever." Seconds later, his lips were on mine, and we were right where we had left off......_

I woke up startled, almost falling off the bed.

"Dammit..." I muttered, climbing out of bed and walking down the hallway. I see him all of one day, and I'm already having dreams about him. Even though my husband (despite the fact he treats me horribly) was sleeping right next to me.

I yawned, and looked at the clock. _4:56 AM_ it screamed at me.

"Freaking awesome." I muttered to myself, walking into the kitchen and getting a head-start on breakfast.

Me? Cooking breakfast? I know, scary. But I was even more motherized when I had Nikki.

About an hour later, Nikki stumbled into the kitchen, her brown eyes half closed.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said, shoving a plate of breakfast in front of her. She looked up at me slowly, then looked back down at the plate.

"I'm not hungry." she said after a couple of seconds.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm just not hungry."

I instantly thought she was sick. I mean, she is a bird-kid.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, and she shook her head.

"Just... boy trouble." I laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"Go get dressed." I demanded, and she groaned and left.

**Nikki POV ?**

I yawned, closing my eyes over my math assignment. The lack of sleep I got last night thanks to my boyfriend, Zach, was being a complete asshole.

And so was my algebra teacher, who was also conveniently named Zach. But, if we called him that, we got in "trouble".

"Mr. Williams?" one of the preppy girls called, and her friend giggled. "I need help with this problem." He walked over to her desk, completely oblivious to their swooning.

I rolled my eyes. He was how old?

Finally, after a long hour of random crap, the bell rang, signaling for the last period of the day, which for me, was SRP. Which was pretty much just a weird term for Study Hall. Aka free period.

I walked into the large room, hating the entire idea for this period, since I would have to deal with an hour with Zach, the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"Um, Nicole? Nicole Martinez?" My head shot up quickly.

"Yeah?" I said, putting up one of my hands. In the past 30 minutes, Zach and I were... ok again. I mean, I was still massively pissed at him for calling me a self-centered bitch, but, I mean, he did look sincerely sorry.

"Your mother's here." the woman said, popping her gum loudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Am I leaving?"

"Yep." she said with a sigh. I smiled, and grabbed my books.

"Bye, Nik. Text me." I heard Zach say as I walked away.

"Sure thing." I called back, seriously doubting it.

I walked outside, my bag over my shoulder, and plopped down in Mom's small car.

"Wassup?" I asked. She turned and looked at me with a sigh.

"No...he...didn't..." I whispered, seeing the red hand-print still perfectly matched across her face. She nodded, silent tears rolling down her face.

"Mo-o-om..." I begged, seeing the bruise on her cheek. She looked straight ahead as she started her car.

"It's not his fault." she pleaded quietly. "He's been so stressed out late-"

"MOM. Listen to yourself." I said, angrily. "Craig's practically beat the shit out of you!" She didn't answer, so I decided to pull the next card.

"What happens when he does it to Ari again? Or Lissa this time?" I whispered.

She stopped the car suddenly, on the side of the road, and finally started sobbing.

"I'm telling Dad." I said, after letting her calm down.

"What!?" she yelled. "The hell you are!"

"Mom, what happens when I come to school with a bruise as bad as I did last time? People do notice these things!"

Silence once again filled the air.

"Fine." she finally muttered. "And if Craig's home, you better not tell him off."

"The hell I won't!" I said, staring at her like she was mad. She sighed, shaking her head.

"And I wonder where you get your anger..." Mom added quietly, and I managed to laugh through all of the madness.

* * *

**Me: Mostly just a filler, but it's something! I'm finally getting ideas for this story!!**

**Max: Good. Your brother's creeping me out again.**

**Clay: Cheese.**

**Me: It.**

**Max: O.O**

**Poke Fred. You know you want to...**

**I'll post the next chapter if I get 45 reviews! :) **


	6. Chappie 6!: WTF?

**Me: I promised, and came through for once! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! 5 more 'til 50.... *faints***

**Max: Thank God you're not a real author. None of your stories would be out on time.**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Clay: BURN!**

**Me: Was that necessary?**

**Clay: Nope. But do I care? Nope.**

**Max: *scoots away from Clay***

**Me: *sigh* This chapter title is sooo appropriate. You'll understand. Also, I switch back and forth through different POVs a lot in this chapter.... sorry about that...**

**Max: At least it's... eventful...**

**Me: Yep. And Craig gets told... and... punched! :D**

Chapter 6: WTF!?

Fang POV

I raised my eyebrow as I got a new email. From Nikki. I opened it quickly, holding my hand up to dismiss the woman in front of me.

Dad-

Please. Mom won't listen to me anymore about this. So please. Listen.

Mom came and picked me up from school on Monday. I had no idea why, and when I

sat down in her car, I found out.

Dad, Craig's been beating her. This last time, he not only left a hand-print, but now

her cheekbone is bruised, and I fear that is not the only place he has hit her. I am 

seriously worried. Last time this happened, she was pregnant with Lissa, and he hit 

her in front of Ari and me. I actually feared for my life.

I don't want there to be a next time. When he hurts her, he hurts me.

Please, help me.

-Nikki

I stared at my iPhone for a matter of minutes. The only words that came to mind were "WHAT THE FUCK IS MAX THINKING!?!?!?!?"

I quickly typed a reply, anger fueling the fire.

_Nikki-_

_ When did this start!? God, your mother pisses me off sometimes._

_ Has he ever hit you, or the other kids? And if so, how bad have the marks been?_

_ If I can't get sense through Max's head, then the world is coming to an end. So, _

_ don't worry. God, how stupid is she!? She knows better than this._

I thought for a few minutes on how to end it. "-Dad"? "-Fang"? So many thoughts were running through my head at once.

Finally, I just decided on "-Dad". It felt... almost... good, to write that.

But enough of me.

God dammit Max!

Max POV

I layed on the couch, silent, listening to the screams of my daughter and my husband.

"What the fuck, Craig!?"

"She deserved it! The bitch!"

"You like beating up women? Why don't you _try_ putting a finger on me again! I know three men who will be here in seconds, and four other women! C'mon!? _Try_ and lay a finger!"

There was silence, that was broken by Nikki.

"See? You're just scared that I, a thirteen year old girl, will do something. You know Mom won't. Dumbass."

Then I heard it.

At first, all I heard was the collision of his fist on her cheek.

Then I heard the curio cabinet next to the fridge breaking, and the glass shattering.

"You... did not... just... do that..." Nikki breathed, and I could hear her wheezing from where I lay.

"Get the fuck out of my sight."

Nikki POV

I dialed the numbers written on the paper, after reading his reply. I could barely breathe, let alone talk. But I managed to get out what I needed.

"Nikki?"

"He's... done... it... help..." I didn't lose consciousness then, but I had to suffer through trying to breath for at least another minute, hearing my father's angered calls coming from my cell phone.

Then the world went black.

Fang POV

"Nikki!?" I shouted, not receiving an answer. I sighed, hanging up, and practically running to my car. If Nikki was hurt, then Max might be too, and then her kids-

I refused to think the thoughts.

I pulled up to their house, my brain surging. It was 8 o'clock, and the spring sun was already down. I walked up the stairs to their large apartment, and banged on the door.

Max answered, her eyes large, and fearful.

"Where is she." I demanded. She turned, and pointed to Nikki's bedroom. I saw a trail of blood leading to it.

"Max!? Get your ass in here!" I saw Max's eyes go wider, if that was possible, and she ran off.

_This guy had her pw'd._

I opened Nikki's door, and my worst fears were confirmed.

Nikki lay on her bed, glass almost completely covering her right side. There was a bruise on her left cheek. She held her phone in her hands, and she was unconscious.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Then I heard Max scream. It was a "completely horrified scream", not a "OMG" scream.

"FANG!? GET NIKKI! GET HER OUT! PLEASE!"

I walked into the living room slowly, as if entranced, and saw him advancing on her.

"What the _**HELL**_ do you think you're doing?" I asked, walking closer to him. Max had fallen, and was now scrambling to get away from him.

"Whatever the _**hell**_ I please." he responded. "Get your daughter and get out. This is none of your business."

"Touché. But, I believe it is." I responded. I took a quick glance at Max, and she pleaded with me to just get the kids out and leave.

"Fang, please..." she whispered.

"Max, you let him do this! Nikki's in their, unconscious. Think of how badly hurt she could be!"

"Fang... just get them out..." Her eyes pleaded as much as her voice did. I'd never seen her so scared before.

I looked straight into her eyes, and replied, "Not without you."

Of course, dumbass took that well.

"If you won't get out of my house-" he said, walking up to me, his fists clenched.

So, I swung my fist, and he just so happened to be in the way.

**Me: Score - Craig : 0 | Fang : 1**

**Max: *glare***

**Me: What?**

**Max: I wouldn't let someone beat the shit out of me like that.**

**Me: So? You could've changed in 15 years.**

**Max: *continues to glare***

**Me: *inconspicuously grabs some cheez-its while reading FANG* Oh, I forgot to mention this, and all it's awesomeness.**

**Max: You're only on Chapter 35, and you're already calling it awesome. Oh, God... before we know it, you'll be calling it just that: God....**

**Me: :P**

**(Edit: So, I finished FANG. And let me tell you... Wow. The ending completely shocked me.)**

**Fred likes it when you poke him.**


	7. Chappie 7!: Aftermath

**Me: ¡Hola!**

**Max: Um... hi.**

**Clay: Como estas?**

**Me: Muy buen. I'm putting up two chapters today, so... I'm good. :)**

**Clay: *sigh* Whatever. I'm leaving.**

**Max: THANK YOU!**

**Me: Anyway... Chappie 7!**

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Max POV

I yawned and rolled over, crawled out of the hotel bed I was sharing with Lissa and Ari. I staggered to the bathroom, and wasn't surprised to see the bruises on my face, on my arms, on my stomach. I couldn't look at them. Wouldn't look at them.

I forced myself into the shower, and closed my eyes at the pain of the heat from the hot water. I eventually climbed out, and pulled clothes on. My brain was in auto-pilot mode.

Then, about an hour later, after cleaning both of the kids up (they had luckily been safe from Craig's fiery rage), my phone rang. I picked it up quickly, not even reading the caller-ID.

"Hello?" I asked, urgently. "Fang?"

"She's ok, Max." he said, on the other line. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Um... How bad was it?" I asked him slowly.

"Pretty bad. She has asthma?"

"A little bit. Mom and Jeb both have it a little, and it was a dormant gene for me. Both of the kids have it."

"Oh." There was a long awkward silence as I shoved shoes on Lissa's feet. "Max..." he muttered, and I sighed.

"I know, I'm stupid and shouldn't have even married him. But, I loved him, Fang. And, I was pregnant with Ari. And, as we've seen before, I get pretty retarded when a baby is involved." It was his turn to sigh.

"He hurt those babies. He hurt you. Why, Max? Why'd you let him do that?" He sounded like we were 8 again, sitting in our dog cages.

_**-Flashback!-**_

_Third Person POV_

_ Max had just gotten back from testing, and she had lashed out again, hitting a white coat in the face. They had... shocked her. They used a weird block that lit up at the end, and the lit part hurt. That was all she knew._

_ They threw her in her cage, and she let out a yelp of pain when she landed._

_ "Shut up!" one of the Erasers said, slamming her cage._

_ Fang sat in his cage. They were hurting his friend. He wouldn't take it, but didn't want to be hurt himself. So, he was silent. Sometimes, they mocked him, because he wouldn't talk at all._

_ Finally, the mean white coats and Erasers left, Fang scooted closer to Max's cage. He could tell she was trying not to cry._

_ "Max?" he asked softly, and she looked up, wiping her eyes quickly._

_ "What do you want?" she replied, her eyes full of tears._

_ "Why do you let them hurt you?" She looked down, not answering. "Why? 'Cos you could hurt them back. You could."_

_ "I know I could. I... just... would get hurt worse. The Erasers would get me. They... They'd hurt me worse. And... I just don't want that."_

_ He looked into her eyes, and smiled softly, the first time in a while._

_ "I'll never hurt you, Max. If we ever get out of here, I'll never hurt you."_

_**-End Flashback!-**_

I shook my head, hitting the button for the elevator.

"Because. I'm a dumbass. Just like I was 20 years ago." I muttered, grabbing Lissa's hand. He was silent as ever. "I'm heading up there. See you in a few. Bye."

"Bye, Max." He hung up first, and I heard Lissa sniffle. I looked down at her, to see tears running down her cheek.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked, squatting to her height.

"Are we going to see Daddy again?" I smiled, and hugged her.

"Sure." I said, pecking her on the cheek. "If you want to." I added.

"I don't want to. He hurt Nikki." Ari said, his little hands balled into fists. I chuckled softly, and stood back up.

"Well, let's go see her, ok?" He nodded. I put them both in the car.

"Ok. Will her daddy be there? Because he's nice. He won't hurt me, will he, Mommy?" Lissa asked, as I climbed in myself. I shook my head.

"Nope. Never." I said, a smile on my face as I looked at her through the rearview mirror. She seemed to like that idea.

**Me: Awwweez! Max really does care for Fang still, and I wanted to really push that in this chapter. I also wanted it to show why Max let Craig hit her, but I didn't really get a chance to, so I'll probably say something in the next chapter about it.**

**Max: I am NOT a dumbass.**

**Clay: Shhhhuuuuurreeee...**

**Max: *jumps* I thought you left!**

**Me: Liar.**

**Clay: What did I do? I just re-showed up!**

**Me: So? :)**

**Max: ... *sigh* Just shut up and end the chapter!**

**Me: Bye for now!**


	8. Chappie 8!: CPS and Soul Searching?

**Me: Dum dum dum...**

**Max: What?**

**Me: What?**

**Max: Seriousl-**

**Me: Huh?**

**Max: Stop it, I'm-**

**Me: What?**

**Max: Um... ok...**

**Me: I'm hyper. So I'm going to update ****3**** chapters, in one night! Unexpectedly!**

**Max: I think we all realize that.**

**Me: And because all you awesome reviewers deserve it...**

**Max: Shhhhuuure...**

**Me: Oh! I've been meaning to say this for a while: FanFiction won't pick up when I *tab*, so every chapter looks weird. Sorry about that.**

Chapter 8: CPS and Soul Searching?

Max POV

I opened the hospital room door, and slowly walked in. Fang was sitting on a couch, out for the count. Nikki was watching TV.

I ran over to her, and hugged her, tightly. She hugged me back awkwardly. I looked her over, and sighed.

A broken left arm, a hair-line-fractured left leg, and two ribs broken. I took in a deep breath, and felt Lissa pull at my jeans. I picked her up, and sat her next to Nikki, so she could hug her.

"Max?" Fang asked, groggily. The floor instantly became interesting to me.

"Hey." I responded, finally looking over at him. He took me in slowly: my tight jeans that tugged the right places, but also tugged on my bruises; my old "The Legendary Sun Studio" t-shirt; my old Converse high-tops.

"Hi." he responded, stretching.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked, sarcastically. He smirked, and nodded.

"Yeah. And I talked to Nudge yesterday." I raised my eyebrow.

"What'd she say?" I asked, as I sat down on the couch next to him. Ari sat down between us.

"That she was pissed at you for leaving. And pissed at me, because I found you first." he said, yawning.

"Why? You guys make bets?" He laughed.

"Actually, no. Amazing, huh?" I rolled my eyes. Nikki was talking to Lissa about her casts quietly, and how her bones had "busted". Lissa was pouting. I didn't respond, listening in on their conversation.

"Daddy did this, didn't he?" she said, touching her casted arm. Nikki sighed, and nodded.

"He was mad at me."

"But he shouldn't of hurt you. He's not your daddy, too. He shouldn't of done that." she said, sounding like Angel when she was little. She knew so much, at such a young age.

"People do a lot of things they shouldn't. I have, too. A lot that even Mommy doesn't know about."

"Will you tell me?" Lissa asked, looking up at Nikki. The 13 year old glanced over at me, realizing I was listening.

"Uh... someday. Ok?" I raised my eyebrow at her, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Ok. Do you think Mommy has, too?" I chuckled, and shook my head.

"Yeah, Mommy has too." I said, and Fang nodded.

"I know you have." he muttered, a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Hmmm... grand theft auto, assault, assault with a deadly weapon... I could go on all day. Ow!" He looked up and glared at me. Why? I kicked him.

Nikki smiled and laughed for the first time in three days, when she had found out about Craig hitting me again. Then her phone went off.

"Aren't you supposed to not have phones at a hospital?" I asked her, as she grabbed it off the table in front of her.

"Interference with medical equipment is rare." she said, trying to sound smart. I raised an eyebrow. "And they said I could." I rolled my eyes at her, as a doctor and a woman walked in.

The flock had always disliked doctors and hospitals. Despite the fact that we had wings, the antiseptic smell and the white coat... Just seemed erie.

"Good evening, Nikki. Is this your mom?" the woman asked. I nodded, looking away. She smiled, and held out her hand. "I'm Ms. Smith. You can call me Alli." I smiled back, shaking her hand firmly.

"I'm Max. This is Ari, and Lissa, my two other kids." She smiled at both of them. The doctor walked over to Nikki, and started asking her questions, like, "How do you feel?", and stuff.

"Can I talk to you out in the hallway?" Alli asked, and I nodded.

"Keep an eye on Ari, please." I told Fang, and he rolled his eyes.

We walked out into the hall, and she sighed.

"CPS is investigating your daughter's injuries, Mrs.... I didn't catch your last name."

"Oh, it's currently Summons. But I've got to sign divorce papers tomorrow, so, you can call me Ms. Martinez."

**(A/N: Thanks to BringOnTheFAX12 for letting me steal that last name from the story she's writing...)**

"Well, we're going to have to interview all three of your children and make a visit to your home." I nodded, but smirked as well.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but currently, my home is a hotel room." She only smiled.

"Your former home." I sighed and nodded. "Your... husband, has been notified already." She started writing on a paper on her clip board.

"I have a question." She looked up. "If I'm getting a divorce, and a restraining order against him for Nikki, does CPS still have to get involved?"

"Well, since she is not his biological child, she wouldn't be brought up in the custody battle if there is one. But the well-being of the other two children, under his care, would be debated."

I finally let my breath out, and sighed of relief. I would definitely get my kids. I nodded.

"Is that all?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Have a good day, Ms... Martinez." I smiled at her, and she walked away. I walked back into the hospital room, my legs feeling shaky. The doctor had already left.

"You okay, Max?" Fang asked, standing up. I nodded, but I had to sit down, close my eyes, and lean my head against the wall.

Everything that I had to cling to. Everything that I had to make me feel human.

Gone.

Don't get me wrong, I was glad Craig was out of my life.

But... He made me feel.

I didn't love him; I didn't particularly care for him.

But... He made me feel one of the only feelings I could feel lately.

I loved my kids. I loved Nikki. I still loved the flock. And though I hated to say it, I still had feelings for Fang.

But... My world was pain. It was hurt. It was the names Craig called me. It was the sting from him smacking me.

And it would be gone.

I sighed, and looked over at Fang. He was making Ari laugh at something completely stupid. He had driven Nikki to the hospital in a matter of seconds, because he'd been worried about her. He watched Lissa sadly, and I knew it was because he wished he was her father, and not that asshole Craig. I didn't need to be Angel to know that.

Fang was my soul mate. Fang loved Lissa and Ari as if they were his own, simply because they were mine.

Fang loved me enough to look past my short comings and to actually care for me, unlike Craig.

Fang would be there for me when I needed him most.

It was then, right there, in the hospital room that my 13 year old daughter was in, because my soon to be ex-husband had hit her enough to bag her into a curio cabinet, and break five bones in her body, that I realized that I needed her father, who just so happened to be sitting next to me.

If that's not a run-on sentence, I don't know what one is. But it was, amazingly, true.

**Me: For being hyper, this was really deep.**

**Max: Yeah...**

**Me: Well, I don't know what to really say after that. I mean, that was DEEP.**

**Max: Seriously.**

**Me: I think Max is at a loss for words.**

**Max: Yep.**

**Me: Yeah, I think I'm done making random comments for this chapter. Bye! :)**


	9. Chappie 9!: Flashback Fillerness

**This chap is a filler! Yeah, I know how stupid these are, but it seemed necessary, because... well, this story is hard to write without FAX! I was listening to depressing music when I wrote it, so it might be... depressing! And Max was stolen from me for the day by a friend, so... She's not here to comment. :( That means I have to do this all by myself. Which means I'm probably rambling now, and so I better shut up... :S**

**As always, read away!**

**[song excerpt: Last To Know - Three Days Grace and Thinking Of You - Katy Perry]**

**

* * *

  
**

**12 years ago**

**Fang POV**

_She just walked away_

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_And where do I go tonight?_

_This isn't happening to me_

_This can't be happening to me_

_She didn't say a word_

_Just walked away_

I slammed my iPod into the wall. What was going through Max's head? Why did she leave? How could she leave!?

I fell to the floor slowly, and held my head with my hands. So many questions, no answers. She didn't even right a note, she didn't even say goodbye. She just left.

That was two years ago. Two years, and I haven't heard anything from her. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Nothing.

It was if Max had just disappeared one day, off the face of the earth, and no one, except Dr. M, maybe, knew what had happened to her.

I didn't want to hate her mom, but she was definitely keeping facts from me, even now. I was 18. I could take whatever she'd tell me. But noooo.

I hated everything that reminded me of Max with a fiery passion. My mind was always at a different place, a different time, when Max had been here, had held my hand, had whispered "I love you" in my ear, had kissed me, had wanted to kill any girl who had ever looked at me.

But she left. I remembered that day like it had happened yesterday. It was constantly replaying in my mind.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

I walked into Dr. M's house, surprised by the silence. The living room was empty, but I heard muffled crying in the kitchen. I slowly walked towards it, and glanced in.

This was the first time I had seen Max's mom cry. But what little make up she had on was smeared, and her head was covered by her hands. She looked up, and jumped when she saw me. Her face twisted with anger, but then she sighed.

"What's... wrong?" I asked slowly, as I sat down at the table. Dr. Martinez sighed again, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Max is gone." It took me a couple seconds to comprehend that, to realize what she had just told me.

"What?" I muttered, and looked up from where I was staring, dumbfounded, at the table. "Why?"

"I can't... I can't tell you. I promised her that." It felt like someone had just stabbed my chest, taken out my heart, stomped on it with cleats, and then put it back in. It left a gaping hole. Dr. M broke the silence.

"She wanted me to tell you... that she loved you. With all her heart. But she has to leave." I shook my head slowly. "She also told me about... certain things. That I wasn't so proud to hear about." I glanced up at her, and she was glaring at me.

"Like... what?" I ventured, hating every second that passed in which Max wasn't here. The intensity of her stare deepened.

"I think you know what." She snapped, and stood, starting to pace.

"But... why would she leave?" I whispered to myself, and tried to shake the millions of thoughts from my mind. I stood, and walked out the front door. The second I was outside, I started getting a running start. Then, when I had gotten fast enough, I jumped, and snapped out my wings.

Max, Max, Max... Why?

**-End Flashback-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Max POV (Still 12 years ago)**

Life without Fang wasn't a life I wanted to live, but I forced myself to get up in the morning, to greet the day with a smile.

I still had someone to live for, if I couldn't have Fang.

I walked over to the small crib in my bedroom. Nikki was sound asleep, her black hair strewn across the pillows, her tiny little mouth open, snoring softly. I smiled, trying to hold back tears.

Two long years had passed since I had left. Nikki was almost 15 months old, and every day, she seemed to act more and more like me, and to look more and more like Fang. The resemblance to him in her physical features was startling. The few times my mom had seen her, she had laughed at that. Surprised to see that she had grown so quickly, and how long her hair had gotten. The few times I tried to have it cut, she had thrown a huge fit, and so I left it long.

Nikki had started talking when she was almost a year old. Her vocabulary now consisted of: "Momma", "Wha?", "Nigh nigh", "Owchy!" "S[h]ush pwease!" (the h disappeared every once in a while), "No!", "Granma", "Book!", and others. She also loved to scream. And I mean scream, not squeal.

But her attitude! Gosh! It was like trying to raise me, and it absolutely sucked sometimes. But it had it's advantages, like watching her sleep. No wonder Fang used to watch me for hours as I slept. Nikki was just so... so adorable.

She stirred in her slumber, and mumbled some incoherent words.

I wished Fang could be here, to stand next to me, smiling, his arm around my waist, as we watched her sleep.

But I made the stupid mistake of leaving, of refusing to talk to him, of not telling him goodbye. Because if I told him goodbye, he'd force why I was leaving out of me, and then he'd force me not to leave.

He wouldn't hate me, like I thought. He wouldn't be mad, he wouldn't... do anything. He'd just stare at me, with his mask of a face, and mutter something like, "Well, this sucks.", and we'd find a way to get through it. We wouldn't have to fight about it; we'd just adapt to the circumstances.

Iggy probably wouldn't have been surprised, Ella would freak out and start punching Fang for even having sex with me in the first place, Nudge would immediately start thinking about baby clothes, Gazzy would tell me he wanted a boy, so he could have someone else to make bombs with. Angel would smile at me, since she had known all along. Mom would be completely outraged, like she was when I first told her, but she wouldn't be mad for long. Nikki was her first "grandbaby". Whenever she saw her, she tried to spoil her as much as she could. It was cute.

And everyone would live happily ever after.

God, I hated my head sometimes. It was so... anti-Max. It made me hate myself, and I hated that feeling.

So much hate... Nikki was the only thing that brought me through.

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. I glanced at the clock. 3:09am was what it screamed at me, so I slowly headed back to bed.

* * *

**Flash... Forward? 9 years ago.**

_When I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Craig always tried to get me into bed with him. Whether it was just to make out, or to do more.

But my head was somewhere else, and in it, I wasn't kissing Craig. I wasn't seeing his blonde hair, his blue eyes. I wasn't wrapping my arms around his neck.

In my head, I was smirking up at dark eyes. In my head, my hands were tangled in long black hair. In my head, I was seeing Fang, everything that I remembered about him, and all of his dreadful scars. I had a fare share of my own, but his were much worse. The last time I had seen him, the scars from my deceased half brother still traced his chest. But that was 4 years ago, and now Craig was the only one who was there for me.

He didn't care about the wings; he actually thought they were cute. He was so different than Fang, and it helped me wake up from my head. It helped me realize I was living now, not 4 years ago. It helped me focus on Craig. Not Fang. Craig would never be Fang, but Fang would never be Craig. They were so different, but were both obsessed with one thing: me. It was cute with Craig, though. He always spent time with me, but I always spent time with him. I didn't want to be alone; didn't want to fall asleep by myself, when all the memories would sneak up on me, and then fill my head like little termites wanting every little bit of space.

But Fang would always be my first love, the best love I'd ever have, and the most painful breakup.

* * *

**And there ya go! The ending was a little depressing. Anyway... Review please! Fred wants to be tickled!**

**Reviews [are greater than] Dylan's face.**


	10. Chappie 10!: It's Nothing

**Me: Guess what?**

**Max: What?**

**Me: I got my phone back!**

**Max: ... Duh.**

**Me: And I went back through and deleted all those annoying author notes!**

**Max: ... I don't mean to be redundant, but... duh?**

**Me: So, I've got this poll on my page that you guys should really check out...**

**Max: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Because I could write the story either way, I just, don't know what to do.**

**Max: Anyway...**

**Me: R&R? :)**

**3 Months Later**

**Max POV**

* * *

I sighed. After not getting much money out of Craig from a short and to the point, but stupid divorce battle, I, Maximum Ride, had to file for food stamps. My college education was cut short by Ari's arrival into the world, and therefore I had trouble finding a good paying job, and I'd much rather be taking care of the kids.

"Hey, Fang?" I called into the living room. He'd been spending more and more time at the apartment (one of the things I had, thankfully, been given in the divorce, along with my kids), especially now that Craig was gone, and I practically forced him to stay here, because I really didn't want him spending all his money on hotel rooms just so he could stay here a "teeny bit" longer.

A few minutes later, his head peeked into my bedroom. I wasn't naked, of course, but I was in shorts and a tank top, and it was my room, and we had done many things in rooms I once lived in, so the awkward tension that filled the air almost made me blush.

"Uh, yeah?" he stammered, shifting uncomfortably. I held back a smile.

"Can you watch the kids for a while? I have to go out real quick." Confusion crossed his face, but he instantly hid it.

"Yeah, sure." He left.

I finished fixing my hair, finally settling on pulling everything but my bangs into a ponytail, and letting the remaining hair fall just over my right eye.

_Cute._ I thought, smiling to myself in the mirror.

* * *

**TIME LAPSE!**

I walked up to my apartment door, amazed not to hear loud and obnoxious noises coming from inside. It was about 7 o'clock, and I had bought some groceries while I was out. I banged on the door with a bag filled hand.

"It's me, my hands are full, let me in!" I shouted, and heard Nikki shout back, "Coming!"

The door opened a few seconds later. Nikki smiled evilly at me, then walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the help." I muttered under my breath. As I carried the bags inside, I glanced into the living room. Lissa was curled up on the couch, snuggled up to Fang, half-asleep. They were watching some moving.

I gave him a weird look, and he shrugged. Ari was sitting on the floor at his feet. I smiled. Fang might've been silent, and non-expressive, but he had always been good with kids. Even Angel.

I walked into the kitchen, and started putting away food. I heard something behind me, and I flew around, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I told you to quit that once!" I said, hitting Fang on the arm. He chuckled, and smirked at my glare.

"You never answered me before, so I'll ask again. Quit what, breathing?" I let out a quiet laugh.

"Those were the good 'old days." I muttered to myself. He nodded, reminiscing. "Did Liss fall asleep?" I asked, looking out into the living room. He smiled, and nodded again.

"Poor kid. She had to be exhausted." he said. I sighed, smiling.

He took a deep breath, and shifted his weight from side to side.

"What's up?" I asked, opening the fridge and putting away some cokes.

"It's nothing." he said quickly, and I rolled my eyes. "Just... thinking."

"Whatever." I muttered. "That's your, I don't know if I should say it or not, look."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know my.... 'looks'?" I smiled.

"I did grow up with you and live with you for almost 17 years." He gave me a _different_ look, and I smirked.

"Seriously, though, it's... nothing." he said, after a few minutes of quietness.

"Fine." I said, shrugging. I hoped he could tell I wasn't pleased that he wasn't talking to me. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and slumped down into a chair.

He sighed. "Don't be like that." he muttered, and I smirked.

"Seriously, though, it's fine." I said, mimicking him. He rolled his eyes, sitting down next to me.

"Whatever." he said under his breath, clearly annoyed.

I glanced at the clock behind me, and groaned. For once, I was getting tired, and it was only 8:30.

"Well, if you ever decide your nothing's something?" I said, standing, "You can always talk to me."

I left him in the kitchen, probably wondering if he could talk to me about whatever he wanted to, and picked up Lissa, carrying her to her bedroom. I sighed, tucking her in, and kissing her forehead.

After pushing Ari to bed, and making Nikki at least go to her bedroom, I headed to my room. I glanced into the living room, to check up on Fang, and saw him sprawled out on the couch, watching some TV show. I shook my head, smiling.

Eventually, I forced myself to lay down, and at least close my eyes. My brain was swarming with what that _nothing_ could've been. And if it really was something.

* * *

**Me: This wasn't what I was going to post originally, but... I thought it might've been too early for all that. What I didn't put in is probably going to be the next chapter, but that depends on the poll results! And yes, it does have to do with that "nothing".**

**Max: Do you think they couldn't figure that out on their own?**

**Me: *glare***

**Max: On a lighter note...**

**Me: Thanks for reading!!**


	11. Chappie 11!: Interruptions

**In a pissed off, Papa Roach-filled moment, I finally got an idea for this chappie. **

**Max: Finally, because this is the only time you'll somewhat listen to me.**

**Me: ...You're a fictional character... Why should I listen to you?**

**Max: You have a point... Then again, you shouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place.**

**Oh, and if you see any double letters that aren't supposed to be there, I'm sorry, and please tell me! My keyboard is jacking up majorly. So...**

_**Disclaimer: I am not a rich, middle aged man. I am, however, a teenage girl who needs braces, and more urgently, a life. *sigh* Therefore, I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters from the books. I do own Max's kids, Craig (though I'd rather not), and any other OCs not mentioned in the books that I forgot to mention. :S**_

**Max POV**

I layed back on the couch, trying not to think for once. Every day was going by in a blur, and I wished I could just hit pause for a few minutes to just focus. But I couldn't, and so here I was, lying on the couch.

I heard someone knock on the door, and I slowly got up and walked up to the door. Being stupid, I didn't check to see who it was, so I shouldn't have been surprised at who I saw: my 'finally-ex'-husband.

I sighed, and leaned against the door. "What. Do. You. Want, Craig." I muttered, glaring at him.

"Can we talk? For, like, 10 minutes? Just talk. That's all." I sighed, knowing I shouldn't, but motioned for him to come inside the home he lived in just a few months ago. This was the first time we had talked since the divorce, and he stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room for a few minutes, before saying anything.

"How... How are the kids?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, and sat down on the couch.

"Good." I said, and he smiled.

"That's good." he muttered, taking in the few but huge changes I had done to the house since he had been in it last. A new TV, a rug over the bloodstains on the carpet that wouldn't come out, all the pictures that were hung taken down. The house looked massively different, and I was glad. I didn't want it to seem like he had ever lived here. I wanted him out of my life.

"You didn't come all the way over here just to talk about the kids." I muttered, and he sighed. Word vomit in 3...2...1...:

"Max, please, I'm sorry for all that I've done. I'm changed. Please, just listen to me. I love you with all of my heart. I'm sorry for what I did to Nikki, you know how I get when I'm mad! Please, Maximum, listen to me!" My jaw tensed and I forced myself to not get up and scream in his face. Instead, I stayed seated, and dug my fingernails into my legs.

"You shoved my daughter into a curio cabinet. You beat me countless times for almost 10 years." I muttered, finally letting myself stand and look him in the eye. "You even had the balls to beat our children. I'm done, Craig. Get out." He swallowed, and looked at the ground.

"Max, please listen to me, I promise you that I've changed."

"Do I have to say it again?"

"Max, I love you! Please!" I got deathly close to him, and smiled softly.

"Go to hell." I muttered, cracking my knuckles against his chest.

"Max..." he whispered, staring back at me with his blue eyes. If I wasn't so pissed off, I might've just considered taking him back. Then again, if he hadn't beaten Nikki, the kids, or me, **ever**, we wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Get out of my house, Craig." He slowly walked towards the door. He slammed it behind him. "Good riddance." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Later... and Fang POV**

_When I got a call from Max, I figured she might've need help with the kids, or something._

"Hey, Max. What's up?"

_ I was __**not**__ expecting what she asked as an answer, and I was __**not**__ expecting her to ask it when I had a cup of steaming coffee in my hand, trying to drive._

"Fang... I know this is really awkward, but do you still think I'm... hot?"

_ And I was __**really**__ not expecting to drop the coffee and spill it all over my jeans._

"Shit shit shit..." I muttered under my breath. I could almost hear her smile, and I sighed. "Hell, Max, I haven't had sex in 3 years. Anyone with female parts that is over the age of 18 and that I'm not related to looks hot to me." I said, with a chuckle.

I heard her laugh quietly, and then she was silent for a while.

"Max?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" she asked, and even over the phone I could tell that she had been crying for God knows what reason.

"Why, and what's wrong." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"I just... I don't know. And it's nothing." I heard her sniffle, and I groaned quietly.

"Are you at home?" I asked, and she answered after a few more seconds of silence.

"Yeah." she muttered.

"I'll be there in 10."

"Fang-"

I hung up, not wanting to hear her protest.

True to my word, about 10 minutes had passed since our phone call when I knocked on Max's door. She answered, her eyes red, and let me in. Then she walked back to where she had been sitting on the couch, and covered herself back up in blankets. She had practically made a nest out of them, and tissues littered the floor around her. To tell the truth, she looked pitiful. I sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She was startled at first, but hugged me back, and eventually tears started to fall down her cheek again.

"What happened?" I whispered, and she just shook her head and looked away. "I'm serious, Maximum, what happened?"

"It's nothing." she muttered.

"You wouldn't be crying over nothing." I muttered, and she quickly wiped her eyes. She sighed, and looked away.

"He... Craig came over today. He..."

"He's an asshole." I murmured, and she chuckled.

"Yeah. He just makes me feel so... so... inferior to others. Like I'm worthless. I don't let him see it anymore, but I still do. I feel like he still can control me. I'm afraid that he probably can." I frowned and scooted closer to her, pulling her chin up to make her look me in the eye.

"Max, listen to me. You're better than him. Do **not** forget that." She just shook her head. I brought my voice down to a whisper. "Max... Yes, I think you're hot." I said with a chuckle. "You'll always be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I'm not just saying this to make you feel better."

"Stop." she muttered. I raised my eyebrow. "Just stop."

"Why? Why stop, hmm? This is exactly what you wanted to hear. So why?"

She finally looked me fully in the eyes, hers still tear-stained, and the darkest brown I've ever seen them. Behind all of her horror of seeing Craig, anger of how he made her feel, and depression for not being able to not make herself feel more independent around him, I saw a hunger I hadn't seen in 13 years.

"Because if you don't stop now..." she whispered, slowly moving closer to me, closer than anyone having a normal conversation with a friend should be. "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself." she murmured against my ear. I swallowed, and smiled back at her.

"Someone just had a total mood swing." I whispered, and she rolled her eyes and punched me playfully. "And there's another one." She groaned and went the distance between our lips. It was almost exactly as awesome as our first kiss, and I didn't want it to end.

But, of course, it's my life, and something always fucks up great moments like these.

**Soooo... What do you think? Reviews are like chocolate. Chocolate is good.**

**Max: Just keep telling yourself that.**

**Me: Shhh... Let the chocolate soothe your mind...**

**Max: ... What the hell are you on?**

**Me: Heh, sugar.**


End file.
